Azrael
Azrael (Hebreo: עזראל‎, árabe عزرائيل) es uno de los nombres que recibe el ángel de la muerte entre los judíos, musulmanes y en el sijismo.Davidson, Gustav (1967), A Dictionary of Angels, Including The Fallen Angels, Entry: Azrael, pp. 64, 65, Library of Congress Catalog Card Number: 66-19757, ISBN 9780029070505[http://www.sacred-texts.com/skh/granth/gr07.htm Shri Guru Granth Sahib, Section 07 - Raag Gauree - Part 165, "Azraa-eel, the Angel of Death, shall crush them like sesame seeds in the oil-press."]. Tiene por misión recibir las almas de los muertos y conducirlas para ser juzgadas. También es llamado Abu Yaria (أبو جارية) por algunos musulmanes y Mordad (مورداد) entre los persas. Etimología Su nombre deriva del árabe Izrail (que significa "Aquél a quien Dios ayuda"), en el islam contrario a lo que piensan muchos no aparece este nombre en ninguna parte del Corán ni en ningún hadiz pero si aparece la figura del ángel de la muerte o Malak al-Mawt (ملك الموت) siendo Izraill solo un nombre atribuido sin base en la aqidah (fe islámica) Otros de los nombres que se le atribuyen son: Azrail, Ashriel, Azaril, Azriel, Baltazar y Ozryel. Trasfondo Según el punto de vista y preceptos de la religiones en donde aparece, puede ser mostrado residiendo en el Tercer Cielo.Davidson, Gustav (1967), A Dictionary of Angels, Including The Fallen Angels, Entry: Third Heaven, p. 288, Library of Congress Catalog Card Number: 66-19757, ISBN 9780029070505 En una de sus formas, tiene cuatro caras y cuatro mil alas, con un cuerpo consistente de ojos y lenguas, número que corresponde al número de personas que habitan la Tierra. Será el último en morir, registrando y borrando en un gran libro los nombres de los hombres al nacer y morir, respectivamente.Hastings, James, Selbie, John A. (Editors) (2003), Encyclopedia of Religion and Ethics Part 3, Kessinger Publishing, 2003, ISBN 0-7661-3671-X Judaismo En el misticismo judío, se le refiere como Azriel en vez de Azrael. El Zohar, el libro sagrado de la tradición mística judía de la Cábala, muestra una imagen positiva. EL Zohar dice que Azriel recibe los rezos de los fieles cuando llegan al cielo y también lidera legiones de ángeles celestiales. Según esto, Azriel se asociaba con el Sur y es considerado un comandante de alto rango entre los ángeles de Dios.Zohar 2:202b Cristianismo thumb No hay referencia a Azrael en la biblia católica y no se le considera una figura canónica en la cristiandad. Sin embargo, hay una historia considerada apócrifa en 2 Esdras. 2 Esdras cuenta la historia de un escriba y juez llamado Ezra, a veces escrito "Azra" en distintos idiomas. Azra fue visitado por el arcángel Uriel quien le dio una lista de leyes y castigos a los que adherirse y que aplicar como juez. Azra vuelve aparecer en los textos apócrifos entrando al Cielo "sin probar la marca de la muerte". Según varios opiniones religiosas, puede interpretarse como Ezra ascendiendo a la posición angelical. Esto añadiría el sufijo "el" a su nombre, que denota a los seres divinos (p.ej: Miguel, Rafael, Uriel). Por lo tanto, sería Ezrael/Azrael. Esto le convertiría en el ángel castigador, según la opinión del personaje de Jean Paul Valley (También llamado Azrael). Los libros posteriores también afirman que un escriba llamado Salathiel dijo "Yo, Salathiel, quien también es Ezra". De nuevo, según las distintas opiniones de la espiritualidad cristiana, puede verse como una influencia angelical de Ezrael/Azrael en Salathiel, aunque este punto de vista de la espiritualidad no está confirmado ni denegado por la iglesia católica. Islam En algunas culturas y sectas, Azrael es el nombre del Ángel de la Muerte. Junto con Jibrīl, Mīkhā'īl, Isrāfīl y otros ángeles, los musulmanes creen que el ángel de la muerte es uno de los arcángeles.Historical Dictionary of Prophets in Islam and Judaism, Brannon M. Wheeler (2002), Azrael, Scarecrow Press, ISBN 9780810843059 El Corán afirma que el ángel de la muerte toma el alma de todas las personas y se las devuelve a Dios.Corán 32:11 Sin embargo, también aclara que solo Dios sabe cuándo y dónde morirá cada persona. Varias tradiciones musulmanas narran encuentros entre el Ángel de la Muerte y los profetas, siendo la más famosa la conversación entre el Ángel de la Muerte y Moisés. Según la creencia musulmana, vigila a los moribundos, separando el alma del cuerpo y recibiendo los espíritus de los muertos. Más que representar la muerte personificada, se le describe como un subordinado de la voluntad de Dios "con la más profunda reverencia"Hanauer, J.E. (1907), Folk-lore of the Holy Land: Muslim, Christian and Jewish, Chapter V: The Angel of Death, at sacred-texts.com. Sin embargo, no hay ninguna referencia en el COrán o enseñanzas islámicas que nombre al Ángel de la Muerte como Azrael. Sijismo En las escrituras Sij redactadas por Gurú Nanak, Dios (Waheguru) envía a Azrael contra los infieles y a los no arrepentidos por sus pecados. Azrael aparece en la Tierra en su forma humana y golpea a los pecadores en la cabeza con su guadaña para matarlos y extraer sus almas. Entonces lleva sus almas a Sheol y se asegura que son castigados según Waheguru determine. Esto le representaría más como un ángel vengador o un ángel de la retribución, más que solo un ángel de la muerte. Se desconoce de qué historia proviene esta visión. En la época de los gurús sij muchas religiones indias se enfrentaban entre sí, principalmente el hinduismo y el islam. El sijismo jugó un papel importante en unificar todas las religiones restaurando la fe en un dios todopoderoso y ayudando a eliminar las diferencias. Desde entonces se encuentran menciones al ángel de la muerte tanto en la fe hindú como islámica, donde muchas veces el ángel de la muerte se había llamado Jamdoot o simplemente Jamm. Esto apoyaba la idea de que tanto los gurús sij como el gurú Granth Sahib apoyaban la idea de que cada alma sería juzgada individualmente tras su muerte en el tribunal de Dios.http://angels.about.com/od/AngelsReligiousTexts/p/Meet-The-Archangel-Azrael.htm El famoso y respetado santo Sij Bhai Randhir Singh dio una profunda y vívida descripción de la otra vida en su obra Unditthi Duniya, que significa "Un mundo místico invisible" usando sus propias experiencias espirituales y citando referencias del gurú Granth Sahib.http://issuu.com/bsrstrust/docs/be06_-_unditthi_duniya?e=7245341/1372780 Función Generalmente se le describe como un arcángel bajo las órdenes de Dios, defensor de un concepto de la Muerte menos lúgubre que el habitual en sus personificaciones más conocidas. Dependiendo del punto de vista de las diferentes religiones en las que aparece Azrael, éste reside en diferentes lugares, pero el más habitual es el tercer cielo. Otras versiones defenderían que renunció al cielo para, con un coro de ángeles a su cargo, rescatar las almas mandadas al Infierno, estando por tanto localizada su residencia en el último círculo del mismo, donde podría también procurar que los demonios se mantuvieran en su lugar. Arcángel Azrael En su rango de ángel, Azrael tendría como misión ser una especie de psicopompo; lejos de opiniones más truculentas, se encargaría de tranquilizar a las almas en estado de transición y en esta tarea se erigiría, propiamente, como Ángel de la Muerte. Azrael en la religión El demonio de la Muerte aparece en muchas religiones pero bajo otros nombres diferentes. Nombres Judeocristianos para el ángel de rango de muerte de Miguel, Gabriel, Samuel, a Sariel. La erudición rabínica lista 14 ángeles de muerte: Yetzerhara, Adriel, Yehudiam, Abaddon, Samuel, Azrael, Metatrón, Gabriel, Mashhit, Hemah, ha-Mavet de Malach, Kafziel, Kesef, y Leviatán. El Talmud (Libro Santo judío) tiene referencias que igualan al Ángel de Muerte con Satanás (El Acusador), otra de las funciones que cumple el ángel es la de seducir, nombres según la función que cumplen. seduce:Ietzer hara- acusa: Satan -castiga: malaj amabet. En islam según el Corán, el arcángel de la muerte espera arriba de nosotros a tomar el alma del cuerpo, es uno de los cuatro ángeles más altos en el trono de Alá (Los otros son Djibril, Mikhail, y Israfil.) Personificaciones de la muerte * Ah Puch * Anubis * Hades * Ikú * Keres * Mors * Orcus * Tánatos * Shinigami Curiosidades * Actualmente se suele confundir a Uriel y a Gabriel como el Ángel de La Muerte aunque este último es Azrael. * No confundir al Ángel de la Muerte con la Santa Muerte (La Parca) ya que son totalmente diferentes. El Talmud (Libro Santo judío) tiene referencias que igualan al Ángel de Muerte con Satanás y proporciona la inferencia que este ángel es malo en lugar de bueno. *Azrael también es un villano en el cómic de Batman. *En la serie de libros "Los Sangre Azul", de Melissa de la Cruz, Azrael, el Ángel de la muerte, reencarna como una millonaria y caprichosa adolescente llamada Mimi Force. Referencias Categoría:Ángeles Categoría:Wikipedia Categoría:Mitología del judaísmo Categoría:Mitología cristiana Categoría:Mitología islámica Categoría:Ángeles de la muerte